Historias Harmony
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Drabbles, dos personajes cuyas vidas se enlazaron sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Cap. 05: Hielo.
1. Tú

A diferencia de «Entre drabbles y retos», esta vez dejaré aquí, en este espacio, todos los drabbles que salgan de mi musa. Capítulos sin enlaces. Y oneshot.**

* * *

**

TÚ

* * *

Una chispa salió del cubito, y lo que normalmente debió ser un muñeco con una horrible mueca, supuestamente para asustar/hacer reír, se transformó en una llama.

– Un _muggle_ se hubiese infartado– dijo Hermione mirando el fuego devorar su mano, sin realizar un verdadero daño.

A cierta etapa de la vida, uno ya sabe que los sortilegios de los gemelos pelirrojos de apellido Weasley no causan un daño... _intencional._ Quizá en este nuevo truco de bromas si el hechizo hubiese fallado, le hubiese provocado una quemadura de primer grado, y no ese extraño cosquilleo. La verdad que hacer ese tipo de magia requiere cierta destreza. La cuestión es que Fred y George siguen empeñados en pasar a la historia del mundo mágico con unas carcajadas de fondo musical.

Harry se colocó las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, arrimándose al mismo tiempo al borde de la pared, queriendo reír. O gritar. Lo primero que le viniera.

Su cerebro desde hace mucho tiempo que se ha negado en salir del punto en el que se encuentra en la actualidad.

Y por centésima vez en aquellos meses, Hermione le miró, arqueando una ceja, para hacerlo aterrizar al mundo de lo real.

Harry parpadeó, luego sacudió la cabeza, como si por dentro revolviese sus ideas y entonces, por arte de magia, ese cúmulo de pensamientos se ordenarían, o al menos de ahí saldría la gran solución.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Harry deseó hacer lo mismo.

Dejando a un lado el sortilegio, en una mesita que justamente se suspendía por su derecha, Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo, saliendo del establecimiento _W&W._

– Si estás cansado, podríamos dejar el café para otro momento – le dijo Hermione, guiándolo entre la multitud.

Harry inhaló profundamente, más de la que sus pulmones requerían. Y demoró otro tanto en expulsar el aire de su cuerpo. Luego extendió la mano libre y arregló uno de los bucles castaños de su amiga que hasta entonces le caía en el rostro.

–En otro momento no tendrás tiempo – le replicó Harry, con una media sonrisa. Abrió los dedos para liberar a su prisionero, y verlo caer en el hombro de Hermione. – Además aprovecho la prioridad que me concedes sobre tus libros, lo cual es mucho que decir.

–Y tu permiso médico – agregó ella automáticamente.

Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes, los abrió para observar el camino, ignorando a los magos que se cruzan en el mismo.

–Y mi permiso médico – le confirmó Harry.

Sin más palabras en esos instantes, Hermione rodeó la cintura de su amigo, pero casi al instante se apartó un poco de él.

–¿Hay posibilidades de que te arruine la vida por esto? – Hermione preguntó. Harry quiso reír con ganas, aún sin lograr descifrar si ella bromeaba o iba en serio.

–Aún no – contestó Harry.

Hermione meditó algunos instantes, muy pocos para el bienestar mental de Harry, porque él ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esa plática.

–¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? – preguntó Hermione, inclinando levemente la cabeza para enfocar el rostro de su amigo lo mejor posible. Mentalmente ella anotó hacerse cargo en persona de aquella herida aún visible cerca de la oreja derecha. ¿Cómo era posible que una medimaga no pueda aplicar un simple ungüento cicatrizante? O quizá la tipa quiere que Harry vaya a más visitas. ¡Ja¡Pobre ingenua!

–Cuando logre entablar el tema sin que se me enrede la lengua y tartamudee incoherencias

Hermione le dio una media sonrisa.

Harry deslizó el brazo que se interponía entre los dos para darle mayor libertad. Y tonteó unos instantes entre el hombro y la cintura de su amiga, sin decidirse en donde colocarlo. Al final casi rodeó el cuello de ella, sus dedos encerrándose en la curva de su hombro.

Llegaron al poco tiempo a la entrada del callejón Diagon, saliendo del mágico mundo en un dos por tres. Si bien es cierto que Harry Potter dejó hace mucho tiempo de ser noticia, tampoco era prudente tentar al destino.

Por lo que dos viejos amigos, que se conocieron por asistir al mismo colegio de magia, irían a tomar unas bebidas en el mundo _muggle._

Por un lado, Harry veía muchas ventajas en la coincidencia en que Hermione y él tuviesen orígenes _muggles_ y fuesen, por unos años, educados bajo ese ambiente. Ninguno de los dos poseía esa horrible vena de ver a los _muggles_ como idiotas o fenómenos, a pesar que la educación que cada uno tuvo fue ciento por ciento diferente.

O quizá no fuese coincidencia.

Harry miró fijamente el contenido de su taza, echando humo, tal como él adora.

Hermione, mientras tanto, rompía el segundo sobrecito de azúcar y lo echaba en su taza, para luego revolverlo con toda la calma del mundo.

–¿Y si armas una velada? – dijo repentinamente Hermione, sacando a Harry de sus profundas meditaciones. Harry frunció el entrecejo, provocando que Hermione negara con la cabeza por tremendo despiste. – Ya sabes, para decirle que la quieres.

Harry levantó una ceja mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, tratando que el humo no le quemase y que la mano dejase de temblarle.

Hermione le miró unos instantes, dejando que la sensación al ver a su amigo completamente despistado por una chica, le inundara. Luego la sacudió, para concentrarse en lo que ella le iba a decir.

– Ya sabes, cosas como... velas a la hora de la cena, flores, música suave, las velas que sean perfumadas – Hermione se rascó la barbilla.

–¿Eso te gusta?

Hermione le miró y parpadeó un par de veces. Luego bajó la cabeza un poco.

–La verdad, me daría sueño – le confesó Hermione, luego inspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de soltar, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso – Aunque todo depende de con quién esté. Mira, Harry, lamento no haberte sido de gran ayuda cuando salías con Cho.

Harry rió, bajando la taza en el proceso. Hermione sonrió complacida aunque no entendiese cuál era el chiste. Pero ello no le importaba, lo primordial era escuchar la sincera carcajada de Harry, hace mucho que no lo había escuchado reír con ganas.

–A eso difícilmente se le puede llamar cita – recalcó Harry, dejando a un lado los lentes antes que se le empañasen más con el humo del café.

–No pensaste en eso a tus quince – dijo ella, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Esa época era delicada para Harry.

–No pensé mucho en ese entonces – respondió Harry, viendo en su mente un delgado y fémino cuerpo caer, una sonrisa que se apagaba. Era tal el impacto que prácticamente la sentía aún entre sus brazos.

No lo había comprendido en esos terribles instantes.

Y le tomó mucho tiempo más el descifrarlo. Quizá por lo complejo que era, probablemente por ello se trababa al querer exteriorizarlo.

O simplemente que Harry vuelve a temer.

–Si al menos me lo dijeses – Hermione le miró, su mirada perdida unos instantes en la nada. Harry aprovechó para grabar en su mente esa imagen, para intentar desechar la de su amiga, cuando la creyó muerta. – ¿Es una _muggle_¿O pertenece al mundo mágico?

En esos instantes él le dio la respuesta que más pudo darle su cerebro.

–Te prometo que pronto lo sabrás.

Y Harry rió por dentro, con muchas más ganas. Él conoce bien el terrible significado que aquello encierra para Hermione.

–Sólo espero que... – Hermione se mordió el labio, y parpadeó un par de veces más, soplando el humo imaginario que estaba en su taza. –... que al menos me deje verte una vez al mes.

Harry le dio otro sorbo a su café humeante, y con una mano se restregó el rostro. Aunque la ausencia de lentes le hacía ver borrosa la silueta de Hermione, él, en su mente, la distinguía a la perfección.

Con cierto temblor, él posó su mano derecha sobre las de Hermione, que aún sostenían su taza.

–Estoy seguro que sí – le dijo Harry, con cierta pizca de valor mezclado con humor que salió desde lo profundo de su ser – Porque sino ella simplemente no vale la pena.

Hermione se pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, enjugando la traicionera lágrima que se atrevió a liberarse de la prisión castaña.

Ella se obligó a sonreír, para que Harry no malinterpretase su reacción.

–Al menos tienes que decírmelo, Harry. No puedo creer que a estas alturas de la vida, aún tengas secretos conmigo.

Harry se sintió acariciado con sus palabras, pudiendo identificar en ellas el estado de ánimo bromista de su amiga.

–_Tú _– le dijo Harry.

El silencio inundó el sitio.

El corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, amenazando con abrirse una puerta en el pecho para escapar. Pudieron pasar minutos, horas, días. El tiempo pareció rehusarse a continuar su curso normal.

Odió haberse quitado sus gafas. Deseaba ver la reacción de ella cuadro por cuadro.

–_Tú_ lo sabrás, Hermione – completó Harry, presionando su mano. –Te prometo que muy pronto, lo sabrás.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

**


	2. Latidos

Drabble dedicado a **Andrea Sumeragi **por su pasado cumpleaños. -muack-**

* * *

**

Latidos

* * *

_Los ángeles existen. _

Y también entonan ritmos celestiales.

Al principio Harry se incorporó de su sitio, creyendo que alguien golpeaba una puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en alargar la mano para colocarse los lentes, sólo quedó mirando la entrada, esperando pacientemente.

Aunque la paciencia jamás ha sido una virtud en _el-niño-que-vivió-para-pasar-pruebas-peores_; pero para ello está la escuela de la vida, para aprender quieras o no, porque si no aprendes, mal por ti.

Pero nadie entró al cuarto, y Harry no tiene el tiempo (ni la paciencia) del mundo para esperar a alguien en especial. Detrás de esa habitación el mundo mágico se puede desintegrar lentamente ante los ojos de los muggles mientras sirenas y centauros danzan juntos a la luz de la luna por la destrucción de la humanidad.

A Harry no le importaría.

Harry se acomodó en su sitio, en el cálido lugar que ha estado en las últimas doce horas y en las que permanecerá el mismo tiempo de ser necesario. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a quedarse la eternidad y un par de horas más.

No es que represente un gran esfuerzo, el sonido constante y rítmico lo llenaba de calma, le aseguraba que los milagros existen y que no todo lo malo es para él. (como se lo hizo creer alguna vez Vernon)

Le indicaba que no todo estaba perdido.

Envuelto en el más grande de los silencios (exceptuando el sonido que sentía _-por raro que suene esto-_), Harry notó que muchas cosas a su alrededor siguen su curso, aunque él no se percate de ello.

La vida fluye, el tiempo no se detiene. Una vida nace mientras otra llega a su fin, cada segundo existe alguien que sonríe, alguien que llora, alguien que espera, alguien que sufre, alguien que goza.

Harry rió inconscientemente, percatándose también que él está en el raro caso de ser quien vive todo al mismo tiempo.

Y los ángeles siguen cantando.

Harry cree morir con cada _contracción_ para revivir en cada _relajación_

Por unos instantes pudo escuchar en su mente la voz lejana de Hermione, hablándole sobre _el ciclo cardíaco_ y su etapa de duración. Aunque puede que esto sea más sus ansias de volver a escucharla hablar, irritarse mentalmente con ella y al instante recordarse que jamás cambiará para sentirse plenamente feliz por ello.

Pero la escuela de la vida jamás te da todo sencillo, porque cuando descubres que puedes vivir en paz con determinados detalles, alguien supremo parece creer que tienes que sufrir un poco más para saborear la dicha de la fortuna, quizá como castigo por no haberlo descubierto antes.

En esta ocasión Harry inspiró una gran cantidad de aire con un poco de calma, menos tembloroso que antes. El suave golpe podía sentirlo más real y constante, la calidez que emanaba lo adormecía, haciéndole recordar la primera vez que sintió aquella sensación contra su cuerpo.

A esa tierna edad la inexperiencia y el asombro no le permitieron descubrir que esa fue la primera vez que su alma se conectó a otro ser, para no desligarse más.

La constante de tenerla a su lado jamás le hizo sentir el vacío que significaría su eterna ausencia... hasta el día de hoy.

Harry volvió a sentir el sabor de sus propias lágrimas, creyendo por centésima vez que es mentira aquello de que son saladas. A él le saben a angustia, incertidumbre, impotencia al tener que solamente esperar.

Y aún así estaba dispuesto a no moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio.

No sería actuar fiel a sus sentimientos, no sería leal dejarlos a un lado e ignorarlos cuando su vida se desintegra si se mueve de ahí, simplemente estaba incorrecto desligarse sin mirar atrás.

_Porque su vida ya no le pertenece, porque desde hace mucho es de ella_

Porque cada vez que sintió el constante bombeo del corazón de Hermione contra su cuerpo, fue en señal de apoyo, comprensión, protección.

_Porque se siente correcto estar entre sus brazos_

No lo había comprendido hasta el día de hoy, hasta esas últimas lentas horas agridulces que le permitían tenerla cerca y al mismo tiempo sentirla lejana a pesar del constante golpeteo que tenía como almohada.

Tiempo atrás Harry supo la leyenda sobre seres místicos que fueron creados específicamente para cuidar de los humanos, sean magos o muggles, aunque las palabras exactas en el relato no eran así de vagas, sino más descriptivas, Harry no recordaba a la perfección lo que había leído, o quizá se lo había contado Hermione en una de sus innumerables pláticas.

Sólo en estos instantes, cuando tiene tiempo para pensar en todo y en nada, Harry relacionó este singular cuento con el hecho que su ángel guardián cayó del firmamento por un fortuito accidente. Y, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, aún seguía allí.

_Una constante sin la cual Harry se siente perdido._

Harry sonrió por la misma cantidad de veces que se sintió abatido, parecía llevar de manera inconsciente un _yin-yang_ con su respectiva luz de esperanza centellando más fuerte que nunca en medio de las profundas tinieblas.

La respiración de ella se hizo más profunda, firme. Los párpados se movieron con lentitud, como si miles de agujas estuviesen picoteándole para permitir el retorno de aquel sueño que parecía no tener fin.

Casi por impulso, Harry hizo más firme el contacto de sus brazos contra el delgado cuerpo, envolviéndolo con firmeza. Nada borraba la sensación de angustia, y seguro que la tendrá presente en lo que le resta de existencia, pero por diez mil colacuernos húngaros que volvería a pasarlo todo, sin chistar, con tal de terminar así, siempre, una vez más.

Hermione se removió con lentitud, como si hasta respirar le resquebrajase el alma, sus labios pálidos se formaron en una mueca de quejido pero no fue capaz de soltar algún sonido que reflejase dolor.

Sin abrir del todo los ojos, ella sonrió. Sus dedos temblorosos envolviéndose en la oscuridad y suavidad de los cabellos de Harry.

_El paraíso estaba aquí y ahora_

Harry deslizó un dedo por el brazo de Hermione, su mano, envuelta en vendajes, recorriendo nuevamente la suave textura que la envolvía; la sonrisa de Hermione duró unos instantes, y luego ella frunció el entrecejo. Parpadeando, mientras se acostumbraba a su condición, Hermione le cuestionó sin decir palabra alguna.

Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta, tomando con cuidado la mano de ella, para envolverlas entre las suyas, y llevárselas a sus propios labios, depositando en ella una caricia tan suave que pareció irreal.

Los blancos dientes de la joven se clavaron al instante en su labio inferior, siendo esta la clara señal de que sus orbes castaños están distinguiéndolo con los vendajes encima. Harry deslizó una mano hasta el rostro de ella, colocando cuatro alargados dedos en la mejilla de ella, y con el pulgar liberando el labio de su prisión.

Los masculinos labios se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, luego sacudió con la cabeza, sin saber si estaba tratando de quitarse los horribles recuerdos de ella cayendo herida entre sus brazos, o negándose a entregarse a la angustia.

La mano de ella que él sostenía, Harry la puso junto en su pecho izquierdo, haciéndola consciente del acelerado latir de su corazón; con la otra mano, Harry sostuvo firmemente su mejilla, mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

_El paraíso sabe a gloria... y vale la pena todo lo vivido por alcanzarlo_

Harry posó su frente contra la de ella, sonriendo con más ganas. Se negó a despedirse del sabor de sus labios y se permitió degustarlo un par de veces más. Nunca sería suficiente, nunca se sentiría saciado de ella.

Luego el joven se acomodó, para escuchar aquel coro celestial que lo mantuvo con vida en instantes anteriores. Hermione deslizó sus dedos en la nuca de Harry, haciendo suaves círculos.

Suaves gotas comenzaron a golpear el techo, pero ellos ignoraron el clima, el tiempo y el espacio, como siempre ocurre cuando están juntos.

**Fin del proyecto.**


	3. Perder Ganar

**Notas iniciales:** Proyecto medio extraño XD dedicado a los que creen en el amor y en lo que todo es posible. Harry y Hermione pertenecen uno a la otra, duela a quien le duela. Ellos hace mucho que dejaron de ser parte de una historia de magia para convertirse en estandarte de un ideal. Gracias a Rowling por mentalizarlos. La idea del fict es mía de mi propiedad XD

Y aunque suene a repetitivo, pero es motivo diferente: Proyecto **especialmente **dedicado a **Andrea Sumeragi** por su mensaje cumpleañero para mí. Ya pronto verán más actualizaciones de mi parte para todos quienes me dejaron mensaje en su debido momento, y puesto que no me han pedido qué, imagino que lo dejaron a mi libre albedrío xDD (Recuerden que la promoción se acabó P)

Cualquier duda, inquietud o demás, me entero con un comentario, que contestaré en la siguiente ocasión P

Y ahora sep, a leer el proyecto .

* * *

**Perder/Ganar**

* * *

Hermione se removió en la cama con cierta pereza y cansancio. Se aferró a la almohada y hundió su rostro en la misma mientras inconscientemente se tapaba con la sábana. Ligeramente más despierta se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía en ella ese pálpito en el pecho y los miles de pensamientos volvían a atacarla.

La luz de un nuevo día se infiltraba por la ventana abierta. Una brisa jugueteaba con las cortinas de color obscuro, levantándola ligeramente de la ventana. Un aire húmedo se respiraba como secuela por la lluvia que había envuelto a la ciudad de Londres la noche anterior.

La joven de 24 años se sentó en el borde de la cama, buscando con la mirada su bata de dormir, encontrándola casi al instante cerca del sillón, mal acomodada y a punto de caer en la alfombra.

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara para quitarse un poco más el cansancio que la invadía, y tomó la bata para colocársela. Hacía un poco de frío, eso creyó Hermione, o quizá fue producto de abandonar la calidez de la cama y sentir en sus pies la frialdad de la alfombra.

Ella caminó lentamente por la habitación, hasta que tocó la manija de la puerta y estuvo a punto de tirar de ella, cuando alguien se le adelantó, devolviendo un tanto de paz al alma de Hermione al mismo tiempo que la volvía a inquietar.

Harry ingresaba lentamente a la habitación con una bandeja entre sus manos, la cual portaba desayuno para dos personas. Ella atinó a sonreírle levemente, mientras por impulso se pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño y ondulado, tratando de verse lo mejor posible.

La joven le abrió más la puerta a Harry, ayudándole a ingresar, tratando de tomar la bandeja de las manos de él pero Harry se negó en silencio.

Mientras cerraba la puerta al tiempo que veía a Harry depositar todo en una mesita cercana a la cama, Hermione se pasó una mano por los ojos, secando a dos fugitivas lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas sonrojadas. Las emociones de Hermione estaban plenamente revueltas. Por un lado se sentía feliz de verlo, también se sentía avergonzada de que él se haya levantado antes (aunque esto no era novedad en la situación que los envuelve) y más aún que él haya tenido tiempo de preparar el desayuno y llevárselo al cuarto.

Por otro lado _¿Hasta cuándo estarían en esa situación¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en que pueda ella despertarse sin el temor de que él no esté ahí?_

_- _¿Qué tal dormiste? - indagó Harry rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la mano derecha apartaba su cabello castaño y ondulado del cuello, para depositar un suave beso en la zona y de paso provocar que las piernas de la joven se volvieran gelatina.

Hermione le sintió sonreír cuando él la sostuvo contra la pared, alzándola en el proceso. Ella se apretó los dientes y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó en los mismos hasta dejarla en el borde de la cama, y como todo un caballero, le acercó la bandeja del desayuno en donde resaltaba por su color, un clavel rojo que ella podría asegurar que son idénticos a los plantados en el jardín de la casa muggle de la esquina.

Él pareció reparar que ella adivinó el origen del clavel, porque atinó a sonreír un tanto culpable, otro despreocupado.

* * *

Hermione terminó de darle el último sorbo restante del vaso, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y la miraba fija en el fondo de donde antes existió jugo de naranja. El olor del cítrico nunca más ella iba a olvidarlo, no porque no conociera antes del mismo, sino porque ahora, nuevamente, adquiría un significado diferente.

_- _Estuvo delicioso - dijo ella con una media sonrisa, conteniendo enormemente las ganas de morderse el labio inferior para no ponerse a llorar. Apenas terminó de decir esas dos palabras, la respiración se volvió agitada, siendo demasiado obvia en su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente.

Harry se acercó más a ella y tomó el vaso de sus manos para que, así se quebrase el proceso, dejarlo rodar en la cama y caer al piso. El joven se concentró mejor en la sensación de sus dos manos entrelazándose con las de ella.

Entonces Harry abandonó una de sus manos para acomodarle detrás de la oreja un mechón de bucles castaños que le cruzaban las mejillas. Luego, sin la mayor prisa delineó el perfil de su rostro, descendiendo con calma por el cuello y se quedó con mayor paciencia en la clavícula.

A estas alturas Hermione dejó escapar en un suspiro sus miedos y cerró los ojos, desconectándose de todo, volviendo a dejar que su cuerpo, mente y alma se impregne de todo lo que es e implica Harry Potter.

Y él lo sabía.

Sabía que ella hacía una brecha en su vida normal y le daba una enorme cabida para que él se apoderara de ella, no solo físicamente. No sólo sudor y excitación, no sólo besos y caricias. Es una necesidad estar juntos, mucho más allá del acto sexual.

Harry se quitó sus lentes y los dejó caer como si nada, mientras acercaba a su rostro al de ella y con suavidad unió sus labios en los de Hermione, suplicando a quien sea por el bienestar de ella, por poder disfrutar nuevamente esa dulzura de sus labios, pues aunque no era la primera vez que la besaba, aún sentía esa sensación de paz expandirse por todo su ser, recalcándole constantemente que si no es Hermione Granger, simplemente no está bien.

Hermione utilizó su brazo libre para no caer con tosquedad sobre el cuerpo de Harry, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que recorrían su ser y sacudían su alma al sentir el pecho desnudo de Harry contra su propia piel. Una mano de él perdiéndose en sus ondas castañas y la otra acariciando su cuello, clavícula y hombro. Hermione nunca pensó que esa zona de su piel sería tan susceptible a caricias, o quizá bastaba a que Harry deslizara sus manos para volverla sensible.

Sólo en el instante en que sus cuerpos reclamaron aire para seguir funcionando, fue cuando se atrevieron a mirarse, diciendo tanto sin pronunciar palabras. Hermione sintió enrojecer más cuando Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza y permitió que ella descansara la suya en su pecho desnudo para que dibujara figuras sin sentido en su piel.

Y apenas eran las 6 de la mañana.

* * *

Lo último que Hermione recordaba era el hechizo golpeándola y entonces estaba esa horrible sensación de ir cayendo de espaldas. Eso explicaba el dolor intenso en la nuca aunque aún no lograba enlazarlo con el del pecho. Quizá ahí le golpeó el maleficio.

¿Pero eso explicaba las vendas en sus brazos¿Por qué sentía un sabor acre en la boca¿Por qué todo era tan borroso y sentía que había demasiada luz¿Aún estaba con vida o se hallaba atrapada en el limbo?

Sintió mover sus labios, su mente dio la orden de pronunciar la primera palabra que vino a su mente, pero su voz casi ni salió de su garganta.

_- _¡¡Hermione¡¡Por todos los cielos¡¡No te esfuerces¡¡Iré por alguien!! - susurraba desesperada y aceleradamente un joven.

Hermione hubiese sonreído en otras circunstancias al ver el rostro pecoso de su amigo en total desesperación cuando ella creía no necesitar ayuda. Con toda la fuerza y rapidez que pudo, alzó la mano, logrando atraparlo del viejo suéter rojo que Molly Weasley le había tejido hace algunos veranos atrás y que ahora le quedaba un tanto pequeño.

Ron arrugó las cejas mientras leía con dificultad el movimiento de los labios de Hermione, y cuando pudo comprender su _insistente_ palabra, su rostro palideció hasta las pecas.

_- _No me preguntes por eso, no ahora... Debes estar bien, déjame ir por alguien - se justificaba en voz baja el pelirrojo apretando los puños y desviando su mirada. Parecía no hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse no porque no pudiera, sino porque temía a destrozarle la muñeca vendada de su amiga al halar bruscamente.

_- H...Ha...rrrry... - _pudo decir Hermione con mayor consistencia aunque su voz soltó irreconocible hasta para sí misma.

Ron se pasó una mano por el rostro, soltándose ligeramente de Hermione, sin mucho esfuerzo y rodeó la cama de la joven, suspirando desganado en el trayecto. Tomó de la mano a su amiga y le habló en susurros, como lo ha venido haciendo desde que ella abrió los ojos.

_- _Tranquila, por favor.. no te alteres -

Le soltó la mano y se apartó de ella. Hermione no podía ver bien, al intentar enfocarlo le dolía el cuello por querer girar la cabeza hacia Ron e inconscientemente se enfureció con él por no ponerla al tanto de la situación.

Ella escuchó un ruido de ruedas arrastrando un gran peso. Hermione iba a protestar, sacando voz de donde no tenía, cuando Ron volvió a tomarla de la mano. Si ella estuviese con sus fuerzas reestablecidas seguro que, irritadamente, le hubiese golpeteado la mano.

Entonces Hermione sintió una calidez debajo de su propia palma, algo extraño cuando Ron había abandonado su mano y se repasaba nerviosamente el cabello rojizo, desordenándolo como nunca antes en su existencia.

Como analizándola, Ron la quedó mirando unos instantes y se percató que ella no lograba verlo del todo más que por el rabillo del ojo y aún así parecía querer fulminarlo. Se acercó a ella y la alzó un tanto mientras acomodaba una almohada en la espalda.

_- _Me avisas si te duele - murmuró Ron rascándose el cuello en señal de tensión.

Hermione iba a decirle que no quería ponerse cómoda sino que le soltara información sobre Harry en ese preciso instante. Pero de su garganta no salió ni siquiera un débil sonido mientras por impulso aprisionaba su mano aunque le doliese la muñeca en el proceso.

Y en verdad dolía.

Aquella angustia se expandió por su cuerpo, exteriorizándose en gruesas lágrimas que empaparon en milésimas de segundos su lastimado rostro.

_- _Despierta por breves periodos - dijo Ron temeroso, doliéndole cada palabra pronunciada - Los encontramos a ambos en las ruinas de la mansión... Los trajimos aquí y Harry se negó a que le pusieran un dedo encima a menos que estuviese seguro que te recuperarías. La enfermera de San Mungo afirmó que mientras más demore en hacerse atender, le tomará más semanas, e incluso meses, recuperarse completamente, así también como más pone en riesgo su propia vida - Ron detuvo sus palabras, quizá sintiéndose un tanto culpable de que su amigo comenzara a moverse agitadamente, o tal vez por la expresión de intensa preocupación que inundó el rostro de Hermione.

_- Ron... ¿Ya despertó Hermione? - _murmuró débilmente Harry aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus párpados.

_- _Sí, amigo - respondió Ron, sonriendo un tanto amargado y feliz al mismo tiempo de darle una respuesta diferente.

_Si tan solo ambos estuviesen bien_.

Harry sonrió, aunque le doliera físicamente el hacerlo. Giró la cabeza hacia Hermione, abriendo con pesadez los párpados, respirando con agitación y apretando los dientes en cada inhalación.

Un suave clic de la puerta les indicó a los dos jóvenes que se hallaban a solas.

_- No logro distinguirte, te veo tan borrosa - _musitó Harry, alargando la mano derecha hasta el rostro de Hermione y acariciándolo suavemente, los ojos verdes le brillaban intensamente y era más visible por la ausencia de sus gafas. El pecho de él ascendía y descendía con velocidad impresionante - _Estarás bien. Tranquila, te repondrás -_

Hermione aprisionó más su mano en él, aferrándose con fuerzas a los dedos alargados de la mano izquierda de Harry que estaba en el pecho de él, ascendiendo y descendiendo de una forma abrupta.

_- Estarás bien - _repitió Harry, como si aquello era lo que lo mantenía vivo - _Yo te protegeré, desde donde sea que me encuentre -_

Volvió a sonreírle, más débilmente que la vez anterior, mientras su mano lentamente descendía de su rostro, delineando la forma de su cara, trazando la ruta por su cuello hasta la clavícula.

Fue cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaron y dejó caer su mano en el espacio que los separaba. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, contra su voluntad, porque arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de no dejar de verla, y siendo derrotado por su debilidad física.

De a poco el pecho de Harry dejaba de agitarse, cada vez de forma más pausada, teniendo largos intervalos antes de ascender y luego descender.

Hermione se inclinó un poco más, tomando la caída mano de Harry, para colocársela lo más acomodada posible en la cama. Sus primeros intentos fueron fallidos, pero de a poco iba logrando su cometido. Lo consiguió unos instantes más, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban y la respiración se le cortaba.

Entonces el pecho de Harry se mantuvo quieto, su imagen cual estatua de cera, con el calor escapándose de su cuerpo. Su pecho se mantuvo totalmente en calma.

Y ella rompió en llanto.

* * *

El sol lentamente iba escondiéndose por el horizonte, dando una agonía lenta y dolorosa al día, dejando que las sombras nocturnas inunden la ciudad.

Las mejillas de Hermione, estaban aún con rastros de lágrimas no limpiadas, y sus castaños ojos se mantenían fijos en Harry desde que él cerró los ojos, por lo que se acostumbraron a la poca o casi nula luz existente en la habitación.

Por ello a Hermione le extrañó, y hasta de cierto modo le dolió, cuando Ron ingresó con una vela en el cuarto.

_- ¿Cómo encontraron a Harry? - _preguntó Hermione, su voz aún irreconocible.

_- _¿Por qué mejor no duermes un poco más? - atinó a decir Ron, de una forma tan brusca y esquiva, que no le daba un buen presentimiento a la joven, quien, a pesar de su situación física, no requirió de mucha energía para fruncir el entrecejo.

_- He dormido lo suficiente para los próximos diez meses - _ella le respondió, su respiración volviéndose profunda e inconsistente.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, y bruscamente se sentó en la cama, colocando sus manos en los pelirrojos cabellos.

Hermione aprisionó más entre sus dedos los de Harry, haciendo círculos en la piel del joven con quien, hasta algunos días atrás, compartió su cama y le entregó su cuerpo, alma y vida.

Ron comenzó a sollozar profundamente, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione, pero ella no dijo nada, puesto que el pelirrojo comenzó a soltar un montón de frases que a la ligera parecía no estar entrelazadas, pero poco a poco Ron fue calmándose y expresando frases más largas.

Harry prometió cuidar a Hermione, aunque él _estuviese muerto_, aunque nunca más volviesen a estar juntos. Porque Harry sabía _cómo protegerla desde el más allá_. Porque de lo único que ella puede estar seguro es que Harry James Potter Evans la amó, la ama y la amará.

Y Ron terminó con la frase final que Harry le había dicho en sus breves periodos de conciencia.

_Los días de Harry Potter, en el mundo terrenal, están llegando a su fin._

Ron quedó mirando a su mejor amigo, y sacudió la cabeza, quizá recordando otra de las frases de Harry y queriéndoselas quitar de sus recuerdos.

_- _Me dijo: _«No es que no nos vayamos a ver más... Es sólo un "Hasta pronto"» _y yo quería matarlo con mis propias manos... El muy idiota _se va a morir _y enton...

_- Lo siento mucho, Ron - _le interrumpió de pronto Hermione.

Ron alzó la cabeza, parpadeando algunas veces para cerciorarse que no estaba alucinando.

Hermione le sonreía con notable tristeza.

_- Pasé once años de mi existencia sin vivir cerca de Harry, uno de aquellos años sólo leyendo de él en los libros. - _Hermione posó su mirada en Harry, tomando el valor necesario para decir sus siguientes palabras aunque ella está plenamente consciente de lo que implica _- Después de eso... después de aquel primer año juntos... algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que nunca más iba a apartarme de él. Poco a poco fui comprendiendo este sentimiento. Y ahora lo tengo totalmente claro._

Ron sonrió irónicamente. Estaba tentado de decirle que medio mundo mágico supo lo que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger sentían incluso antes que los implicados. Pero se detuvo, porque parecía que lo que iba a decirle Hermione es tan importante para ella como lo que fue la confesión de su _pronta muerte -y consecuente despedida - _para Harry.

_- Sin Harry, para mí, no hay mañana - _dijo Hermione con sencillez, sin despegar su mirada del joven que era capaz de dar su vida por ella y que dolorosamente se lo había demostrado _- Si Harry sale vivo de esta habitación, yo salgo con él... Y si Harry muere, yo muero con él_

Ron cerró los ojos, sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar si Hermione estaba bromeando.

_- _Hermione... ¿Estás diciéndome que...

_- Sólo te pido algo, Ron - _dijo Hermione, acentuando más su expresión triste _- Aunque ante la ley de los hombres y del ser supremo nunca estuvimos casados, quisiera en mi lápida el apellido de Harry - _Hermione sonrió más calmada, y hasta casi soltó una risita ante su idea. Luego su expresión se volvió distante y nostálgica _- Si mis padres estuviesen vivos, sé que lo comprenderían._

Ron bufó al principio, con la seguridad total que nunca, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas, hubiese imaginado tener que _enterrar a sus dos mejores amigos._

_- _Quizá Harry se _equivocó _y _no tiene los días contados_... Quizá se recupere y viva unos ochenta años.

_- Entonces me prepararé para envejecer junto a él._

Hermione entonces volvió su mirada, en forma suplicante, a Ron. Al pelirrojo le costó entender lo que ella quería decirle, le hubiese gustado tener al traductor Potter para descifrarla.

_- Por favor, Ron, prométemelo._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el pelirrojo atinó a soltar una amarga carcajada.

_- _Quisiera ver la expresión de Rita Skeeter queriendo saber cuándo fue que se casaron. Espero que al menos me dejes decir que yo fui el padrino. Y si salen vivos de esta... exigiré que se casen de inmediato.

Hermione sonrió, tomando aquellas palabras como un _«sí»_

* * *

_Doce meses después..._

_«Harry J. Potter» «Hermione J. Potter»_

Las letras estaban ahí, escritas en manuscritas, fondo blanco y tono negro.

Ron se arrodilló para tomar el rostro de la rubia y ocultarlo a la altura del pecho de su túnica negra. Luna aceptó el refugio que el pelirrojo le daba, y se aferró a él con fuerzas.

En esos instantes el pelirrojo experimentó lo que Harry siempre detestó: _ser el centro de atención de todos._

Aprisionando los dientes, Ron se incorporó poco a poco, llevándose a su novia en el proceso. Siendo fuerte por ambos.

Después de todo, el _sobreviviente del trío famoso de Hogwarts _ya había llorado demasiado por los dos integrantes faltantes. Aunque igual daba si a Ron se le escapase alguna lágrima. Fácilmente podría camuflarla con las gotas de lluvia de aquella fría mañana.

_- Si hasta el cielo parece lamentar esta terrible pérdida - _murmuró Skeeter a lo bajito a su _Magic-Talk-Copy_, un instrumento mágico que almacenaba en un pergamino mágico e interminable todo lo que escuchaba _- Pareja joven de esposos, manteniendo la leyenda Potter iniciada por James, el padre de Harry, de morir tan prematuramente, aunque los Potter-Granger no dejaron a un descendiente marcado con tal fatal destino... ni tampoco el matrimonio Potter-Evans agonizó tantos meses como esta pareja. Al parecer primero murió Harry, y siendo él la fortaleza de Hermione... ella simplemente se derrumbó... ¡Oh¡Una tragedia irreparable!_

Ron aprisionó las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños. Nunca antes estuvo tan tentado de golpear a una mujer en toda su existencia.

_**- **_**¡¡¡Nada de fotos!!! - **rugió Ron, volviéndose bruscamente hacia un muchacho que bajaba su cámara mágica a la altura de las lápidas.

_- _No puede evitarlo - replicó el joven notablemente enfadado - ¡¡Es una leyenda!!

_- _Está bien - dijo Ron mostrando su más cínica sonrisa - Tómalas. **Pero **te advierto que Hermione Potter hechizó este sitio. Ella odiaba que fastidiasen a Harry, y Harry odiaba las fotos. Y ella... fue una bruja muy poderosa, tan poderosa, que seguramente sus hechizos funcionan aunque ella no esté aquí. Si quieres arriesgarte, hazlo.

Rita entonces tomó el hombro del muchacho, tan pálida como el mármol blanco de las lápidas de los jóvenes esposos. Y susurró un perfectamente audible _«No te arriesgues»_

El pelirrojo acunó más entre sus brazos a su novia, deseando fervientemente que Rita y su novato acompañante se largaran de una vez por todas.

Ya todos prácticamente se habían ido, y Ron anhelaba con ansias cumplir el último deseo de Harry, de volver prácticamente inaccesible aquel sitio, so pretexto de querer estar a solas con Hermione hasta la eternidad.

Pero para ello la odiosa reportera y el imbécil fotógrafo debían largarse.

Aunque... Ron estaba siendo seriamente tentado de dejarlos atrapados ahí. Mínimo se morirían del terror a la primera noche, a pesar que no es algo que le hubiese gustado a Hermione.

Pasaron cerca de diez largos minutos antes que los entrometidos periodistas decidieran irse, y Ron, dándole una última mirada a las lápidas, comenzaba a partir con Luna cuando sintió a sus espaldas que alguien estaba.

Luna ahogó un gemido al ver a dos jóvenes frente a ellos, y si no fuese porque estaba entre los brazos de Ron, se hubiese caído de espaldas.

_- _Disculpen por estar aquí presentes sin ser invitados - dijo el hombre con cierto tic nervioso de pasarse la mano por el cabello. Luna soltó un suspiro de resignación al percatarse que no había cicatriz alguna en la frente, lo que entonces desmentía que aquel joven fuese Harry. Aunque la rubia llegó a la conclusión que debió deducirlo por la ausencia de lentes... y por el color del cabello... y el tono de la piel. - Es que mi esposa es una fanática obsesionada de Harry Potter, a tal punto que me estaba poniendo celoso... _¡¡Uf!!_

La mencionada en ese preciso instante con el codo le dio un golpe a las costillas de su marido.

_- _No le haga caso, es un tonto sin remedio. Creo que solamente me enamoró porque él está encantado con las castañas, aunque quiere que deje crecer mi cabello y me lo rice totalmente. ¿Eso te suena, querido?

_- _No te exaltes, cariño, no le hace bien a nuestro bebé - El hombre posó una mano en el abultado vientre de la joven que hasta ese instante Luna no había notado -Aún faltan unas cuatro semanas para el nacimiento y ya estoy con los nervios desbaratados. Tengo que complacerla en todo, y ella quería venir a este sitio.

Luna sonrió brevemente al ver a la joven esposa. Por unos instantes su mente jugueteó con la necesidad de verla con el cabello rizado y largo, tal como decía su esposo. Y claro está, también le faltaba aclarar la piel besada por el sol, como la de su esposo, para que sea más parecida a Hermione. Quizá si también tuviese las cejas más gruesas y no tan delineadas como la joven.

La joven esposa tomó por sorpresa a Luna, haciéndola sobresaltar, al momento de entrelazar sus manos.

_- _Siento muchísimo que esto haya tenido que suceder - declaró con sinceridad la mujer - Lo único que me parece envidiable es que ni la muerte pudo separarlos. No todas las parejas tenemos ese privilegio.

Luna sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Ron sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, era la primera vez que su novia sonreía en esos tiempos.

_- _Yo también - declaró solemnemente la rubia - Yo también quiero morir junto a Ron.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

_- _Pues pienso vivir muchísimos años, así que te vas acostumbrando.

_- _Entonces prepárese para envejecer junto a él - le dijo la embarazada, colocando las manos de Luna en las de Ron.

Luna se secó una fugitiva lágrima y asintió con ganas.

_- _Se ve más bonita cuando sonríe - dijo la joven quien de inmediato miró a su esposo - ¿No es cierto, mi vida?

_- _No lo sé, cariño. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. Además su novio está aquí presente¿quieres que pase una semana en San Mungo?

La joven rodó los ojos, auque todos eran conscientes que su esposo sólo buscaba complacerla en todo.

_- _Aún parece que va a llover por un buen rato - dijo el hombre posando su mirada en el nublado cielo. Luego sus ojos se volvieron a la distancia, distinguiendo un carruaje mágico a unos seis metros de distancia de donde se encontraban - Hay un cochero por allá, y aunque el viaje es largo ¿Les parece bien que los invitemos a almorzar en Hogsmeade? Podemos secarnos en el carruaje. Mi esposa tiene la habilidad de dejar seca la ropa y dejarla con un olor a bosque.

Luna miró hacia Ron, quien comprendió al instante el sentimiento de su novia.

_- _Está bien - admitió el pelirrojo sonriendo a medias - Sólo que les pido unos momentos a solas con mi novia, tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con ella, y también hacer algo con este sitio.

Los jóvenes esposos asintieron y fueron caminando en medio de la llovizna hacia el cochero, de seguro para negociar el viaje.

Luna frunció el entrecejo al mirar a Ron, intrigada por sus palabras. Ron sintió cierto placer de desquite porque millones de veces en el pasado ella le dejó así.

_- _Tengo algo que decirte, Luna - dijo Ron mientras desviaba sus ojos a la pareja de esposos a la distancia - Algo que tengo dentro de mí y no me pertenece, sino a mis dos mejores amigos. Es una carga muy dolorosa y pesada, y si luego de esto no quieres seguir conmigo, lo entenderé perfectamente.

Luna tomó entre sus manos las temblorosas de Ron, y se las colocó en el pecho de ella.

_- _Te escucho - le dijo la rubia - pero desde ya te digo que nada de lo que me digas me va a alejar de ti, nunca. Sólo si has dejado de amarme **y** no me quieres en tu vida.

Ron no se atrevió a mirarla mientras comenzó a contar la historia de sus dos mejores amigos, desde su punto de vista, lo que le pidió Harry luego que recuperasen sus cuerpos malheridos y al borde de la muerte, los llamados constantes que él hacía preguntando por la salud de Hermione; y después la reacción de Hermione, lo que ella le pidió y le hizo prometer. Los días después, las dolorosas semanas y los agonizantes siguientes meses, hasta que _Harry partió de este mundo, y Hermione se fue con él._

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a recorrer el rostro de Luna, quien volvió su mirada hacia el punto en donde Ron estaba viendo, justo en el instante en que un hombre colocaba un clavel rojo en el cabello a una mujer.

Luna tomó el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y, colocándose de puntillas, le dio un breve beso en los labios.

_- _Vamos, Ron. Nuestros _nuevos amigos_ nos esperan.

Ron se volvió hacia las lápidas, y sonriendo con tristeza, agitó su varita, murmurando unas palabras entre latín e inglés.

Entonces el pelirrojo rodeó con un brazo la cintura de su novia mientras ella se recostaba en el pecho de él, y el escenario detrás de ellos se desvanecía lentamente.

**Fin del proyecto.**


	4. Refugio

1,355 palabras sin tomar en cuenta las notas de aquí, la estrofa siguiente y el título.

_Quisiera acercarme a ti, pero me frena una razón  
oculta en lo más profundo de mi ser.  
Quisiera devolver el tiempo a mi favor,  
y no dejar que nada se interponga entre tú y yo.  
Sálvame, despiértame otra vez, temo cerrar los ojos  
sin saber si vas a estar conmigo al amanecer._

_**Salvatore Casandro & Paola Vargas**_

* * *

_**Refugio**_

* * *

Callar es lo mejor.

Además, en esos momentos, la parte del cerebro de Hermione Granger encargada de formar vocablos se quedó inmóvil e inservible, por lo que no soltar palabra alguna era una tarea relativamente fácil, al contrario que le está resultando ser la marea de emociones y pensamientos dentro de ella.

La joven deslizó dedos trémulos por su rostro, en lo profundo de su mente asombrándose de siempre sentir la humedad en sus mejillas cada vez que tocaba su rostro.

_«Un _boggart_ es...es un... trans...formación... miedo... falso..._bogg... _cuyo fin... es...»_

Sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a secarse el rostro con sus empapados dedos, la joven de apellido Granger respiró profundamente, intentando recordar las palabras de quien aquel entonces fue su profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione inconscientemente relacionaba la materia con un muchacho de quince años pasándose la mano por el cabello negro y negándose cien mil veces a tomar el puesto de tutor, a pesar de que al final el muchacho aceptó y cumplió más que satisfactoriamente su papel.

_«Profundos temores, no son reales»_

Los dientes se clavaron con fuerza en el labio inferior, mientras la respiración se volvía más profunda y la vista se le nublaba. Hermione tardó algunos minutos más en comprender que por más que secara sus ojos, aquellas lágrimas no desaparecerían, por lo que abandonó el intento de pasar por quien-sabe-cuánta-vez sus manos por el rostro.

También es mejor dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Hermione pasó las manos por el cabello, en un intento de sacar de su mente aquella horrible imagen al tiempo que deseaba que aquel gesto sacase la angustia clavada en lo profundo de su alma.

Pero todo lo que consiguió fue que las fuerzas físicas la abandonaran.

Con las piernas tan consistentes como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina, el cuerpo de Hermione se tambaleó. Sin recordar si tenía apoyo y sin fuerzas para mantenerse, la gravedad hizo su trabajo con ella.

Dejarse caer al vacío provoca una sensación de libertad, aunque el final de la caída es muy doloroso.

Hermione no pensó en esto último, de hecho, sus pensamientos solamente rebobinaban a aquel _boggart_, apenas murmurando sin voz que no era real.

Pero el dolor sí es real.

Entre cortas bocanadas de aire, y contra toda lógica física, Hermione apenas sintió que ni sus pies ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocaban la tierra, sino que sus brazos se encontraban aprisionados entre otros, su pecho comprimiéndose contra otro, siendo éste otro quien la sostenía.

No la iba a dejar caer. Ni física ni emocionalmente.

Hermione atinó a rodear con sus brazos aquel cuerpo delgado que en esos momentos se encorvaba para luego deslizarse suavemente hasta el suelo. El cuerpo de Hermione, incluyendo la punta de sus pies envuelta en las sandalias, no alcanzaba a palpar el piso, y extrañamente ella nunca antes había sentido que estaba pisando tierra firme.

La joven ahogó en la camisa de Harry sus sollozos, angustias y miedos, dejando escapar en sus lágrimas y temblores todas esas emociones que la volvían más vulnerable; Hermione se permitía estar así delante de él. Y Harry sabía que él es el único a quien Hermione se permite mostrarse en este estado.

Poco a poco una calidez iba extendiéndose por el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien tardó esta vez milésimas de segundo en comprender que Harry frotaba sus manos contra los brazos de ella, para que el frío del ambiente no calara en sus huesos. Hermione seguía sin recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración aunque los espasmos de su cuerpo cedían lentamente.

Negándose a cerrar los ojos por si acaso al volver a abrirlos se encontraba sola, Hermione se removía entre los brazos del unigénito Potter, como si deseara fusionarse físicamente con él, y más aún se negó a dejar de verlo al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, llegando a saborear en los mismos sus propias lágrimas saladas, dejando al descubierto una realidad tan inmensa que inconscientemente se preguntaron cómo pudieron transcurrir tantos años sin en la ignorancia.

Sólo existía una forma en que sus espíritus se comunicaban.

Hermione dejó que Harry le arrebatara sus miedos y dejara en su alma parte de él mismo, la preocupación de él, deseando calmarla en cada roce de sus pieles y en cada encuentro de sus labios.

Los dedos de Harry, ágiles al deslizarse alrededor de una snitch dorada, pasaron de sus brazos a su cuello y de ahí a la nuca llena de rizos castaños, para realizar movimientos circulares, provocando que la rigidez de su columna vertebral (que hasta esos momentos Hermione se había percatado que poseía) fuese cediendo para recostarse en el otro brazo que le rodeaba la espalda.

Entre pausas Hermione arrimaba su frente a la de Harry, observando su barbilla, notando un ligero corte producto del afeitado de la mañana, apenas teniendo tiempo de decir unos monosílabos que querían preguntar si acaso todo eso era real cuando Harry volvía a repetir sus acciones, reclamando más los labios de ella, descubriendo y haciéndola descubrir que se estremecía más cuando rozaban las puntas de sus narices, sin importarles que los lentes de él se resbalasen, de hecho, llegaron al silencioso acuerdo de las manos de ella deslizándose por el rostro de Harry para acomodárselos.

Deslizando el pulgar por el rostro de ella, la joven lo vio sonreír al comprobar que no existían lágrimas por secar, pero aún así volvió a besarla por algunos minutos más, declarando tácitamente que no es una técnica potteriana besar a chicas llorosas.

Harry sonrió con más ganas en los labios de Hermione, recordando que hasta ese momento él creyó que sus besos provocaban llanto a las féminas aunque como todo inexperto de la vida, Harry tomó de referencia a una persona. Hermione, nuevamente su Hermione, le demostraba con pruebas que, con la persona correcta (única e inigualable), sus labios provocaban justamente lo contrario. Si ella se lo demostraba, Harry no era quien para querer refutarle.

Hermione entendió esto, y lejos de aterrorizarla por la sincronía de sus pensamientos, volvió a sentirse en paz, como si al final encontrase el sitio que con tantas ansias había buscado, a pesar de que ese sitio haya estado siempre a su alcance, detrás de unas barreras que al final resultaron frágiles.

La imagen de ella diciéndose a sí misma que Harry no la necesitaba en lo absoluto iba desintegrándose quedando en un recuerdo minúsculo y borroso, cada vez más lejano e ilusorio al punto de preguntarse si alguna vez sucedió mientras que al mismo tiempo Harry quiere impregnar más en ella sus besos, haciéndola cada vez más consciente de que lo que está sucediendo es real, duradero y sin final establecido.

Harry acomodó los brazos de ella y empezó a mecerla entre sus brazos, de cuando en cuando posando los labios en la sien, en el rostro, en la frente, en los ojos, en los labios, en la barbilla... provocándole con cada uno de sus besos sopor producto de la presión mental de instantes anteriores y el consecutivo estado de relajación al cual él la llevó. Aunque Hermione se negaba a deslizarse en el mundo de Morfeo, no por miedo a despertar ante una ilusión, sino con las ganas de no desaprovechar un instante más.

No obstante, entre los dos, más necio y obstinado siempre ha resultado ser Harry, exponiendo que la eternidad es el límite en el tiempo para ambos. Por lo que la joven comenzó a dejarse llevar, arrimando su cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo aún esporádicos besos en la coronilla y los dedos moverse circularmente en la nuca, escuchando también el acelerado latir debajo de la camisa negra de Harry lo que terminó de obrar maravillas al encaminarla a dormitar.

Hermione sintió que los brazos de Harry aflojaban ligeramente la presión que ejercían sobre ella, denotando que la preocupación del joven también cedía.

Después de todo, él estaba para sostenerla. Y no fueron necesarias las palabras para asegurarle que siempre estará allí, tanto como ella está para él, siempre e incondicionalmente.

Como bien aprendió en esa ocasión, es mejor dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

**Fin del proyecto.**

* * *

Desafío impuesto por** janepotter **para LPDF_. Gracias por la idea n.n_


	5. Hielo

**¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad Harmony!!!**

Publicado el 25-diciembre-2008**  
**

**

* * *

Hielo

* * *

  
**

Las luces coloridas inundaban las calles de Londres.

Villancicos, hombres simulando ser obesos para meterse en trajes rojos y agregarse una falsa barba blanca espesa, sonido de campanas, gente caminando apresuradamente de un lado para otro.

Una navidad tan muggle que en _magia_ no tenía nada que envidiar al Mundo Mágico.

Harry sonrió, apenas perceptible, colocando las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos laterales de su abrigo azul marino.  
En honor a la verdad, para el joven Potter sólo bastaba una persona para volver _«mágico» su_ mundo, y él podía estar andando por Paris, Roma, Hogsmeade... mientras Hermione esté junto a él, todo simplemente estaba bien.

* * *

Cerca de diez minutos después, Harry Potter tuvo que rectificar sus palabras, aprisionando los puños, sintiendo la firmeza de los dedos de Hermione bajo su brazo, insistiendo en ignorar a aquel desdichado.

– L…La ley di…ce q… que shi es….tásshhh de…bajo ….m…muérrr…dago… de…bessshhh re…shi..bir un besho – insistía el tipo, con la lengua enredándose en cada palabra soltada

–Sigamos, Harry – solicitó la joven de apellido Granger, haciendo más firme su agarre, al empujarlo un poco hacia el frente.

El mencionado apenas había dado dos pasos al frente cuando se detuvo con cierta brusquedad, siendo arrastrado con Hermione cuando aquel imbécil (y el calificativo no se debía a su condición no-mágica) la haló con cierta fuerza.

El hombre volvió a señalar su ridículo cintillo que en la parte del frente colgaba una ramita muy común en la época navideña.

–Me... de-bessshhh un be...shoooo

Y el hombre recibió, no precisamente un beso, sino un golpe en el rostro, cortesía de Harry Potter.

Del impacto, el hombre soltó el agarre que tenía con Hermione. Harry movió los dedos de su mano derecha, comprobando que sus huesos no se hubiesen roto. ¡¡Demonios!! El tipo tenía la cabeza de mármol.

Harry ignoró la expresión atónita de Hermione, y la tomó del brazo (en el fondo deseando no ser tan patán como aquel tipo) para guiarla por la multitud que seguía sus actividades como si nada hubiese sucedido.

La pareja apenas había avanzado unos cinco pasos, cuando Harry sintió que lo volteaban con brusquedad, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dio dos abruptos pasos hacia atrás, consecuencia del golpe que le fue devuelto.

Ni Voldemort, ni acromántulas, ni hipogrifos, ni dragones colacuernos húngaros, ni mortífagos, ni si siquiera Snape (que era peor que todo lo anterior mencionado) habían podido con Harry Potter.

Y un simple hombre, sin pizca de magia, lo había hecho caer de una forma tan ridícula y patética.

–¡Harry! – murmuró Hermione, quien se había puesto en cuclillas a su lado para acunar en su fémina mano el rostro del joven para analizar el golpe. Él notó cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, por lo que dedujo que mañana (o en cuestión de un par de horas) iba a tener una preciosa hinchazón con matices verdes y moradas, quizá rojo también. Después de todo... ¡Es Navidad!

El tipo se acercó, según él, de manera firme y amenazadora. La realidad: se tambaleaba como si estuviese caminando en la cuerda floja. Empezó a gesticular y a lanzar amenazas contra Harry, honestamente no se le entendía ni qué sílabas quería pronunciar, quizá porque el alcohol le estaba afectando más, por el anterior golpe recibido o la mezcla de ambas opciones.

–Ignorémoslo y vayámonos – Harry no pudo descifrar si existía angustia en la voz de ella o fastidio por la situación, de hecho, casi no podía pensar bien en qué hacer por la rabia recorriéndole en las venas. Repentinamente el joven Potter sintió un estremecimiento al percatarse que los dedos de Hermione le acariciaban alrededor del lugar de impacto de su rostro _ – Por favor_

Definitivamente ella sabía cómo convencerlo.

Harry asintió y al momento se reincorporó para después ofrecerle la mano a Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse.

_«Ignorarlo, ignorarlo, debemos ignorarlo.»_

La mente de Harry se lo repetía hasta el hastío, incluso cuando aparentemente el tipo se metió con la difunta madre de él, poniendo en duda la reputación de Lily Potter.

Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de Hermione, acción que en otras ocasiones se moría por hacer pero se lo hubiese pensado trescientas mil veces, por temor a delatarse, no obstante como ahora él no estaba pensando, sino actuando, el gesto le salió de manera automática.

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de recostar la cabeza en el pecho de él, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir cosquillas en la nariz a causa de las ondas castañas, y nuevamente el joven fue arrancado de ella.

Una vez, la guardia baja.

Dos veces sería de estúpidos.

Antes de recibir el golpe, Harry se adelantó al mismo con la mano izquierda, curiosamente teniendo más fuerza en la misma, por lo que el hombre estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Sin embargo aquel tipo debía tener una vena masoquista y un sentido nulo de auto protección, porque si él pensó que por no ir hacia Harry sino hacia Hermione, el joven Potter lo iba a dejar en paz, estaba muy equivocado.

Harry tanteó el aire, al tratar de agarrar la cabeza del tipo, y tardó un par de segundos en descubrir el por qué el hombre se doblaba sobre sí mismo, ahogando un grito de dolor. La rodilla levantada de Hermione se lo dijo todo.

Seguro que eso dolía más que un millón de _Crucio._

* * *

–¿Te duele? – indagó Hermione, colocando una bolsa de hielo debajo del pómulo derecho de Harry. – Este tipo no hace caso a eso de _«No golpear a un hombre con lentes»_

–Al menos no los estropeó – respondió Harry, tratando de averiguar en dónde le dolía menos, si en la cara o en las manos que descansaban en medio de cubitos de agua congelada. Los lentes se encontraban en la mesa de lectura de Hermione, al lado izquierdo del sofá en que Harry estaba recostado, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hermione sonrió, logrando inconscientemente que Harry pensara de todo menos en el dolor.

–Entonces hubieses tenido que esperar hasta después de Año Nuevo para que los reparase, o haber ido a una óptica.

–Que probablemente hubiese estado cerrada en estas épocas.

La joven soltó una profunda bocanada de aire. Recordaba vagamente haber visto en el botiquín un ungüento para golpes que no procedía del mundo mágico, el mismo que aunque tardara más en curar los golpes de Harry, les ayudaba a los dos magos que habían hecho la promesa de no usar magia en determinadas épocas del año, para no olvidar sus orígenes.

Era algo que lastimosamente ni Ron, ni Luna, ni Ginny, ni los demás de la familia Weasley, entendería.

Y gracias a ello, su mejor amigo se había ganado unos dolores físicos que le durarían mínimo por una semana, casi todas las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo.

Hermione se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Un tímido pero sincero _«Gracias» _es lo de menos que puede hacer por él. También invitarlo a la cena de año nuevo, porque realmente, en lenguaje muggle, Troya está que arde en la Familia Weasley, en especial porque la menor de la casa quiere cambiar su apellido a Malfoy, y no porque precisamente Draco la considere su hermana perdida.

Si con el descubrimiento de la relación en plena cena navideña se armó este alboroto... en el que tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían fuera de lugar, por ello decidieron irse sin decirle nada a nadie.

Hermione se agachó un poco, aprovechando que Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. Sí, un _«Gracias»_ y un beso en la mejilla estarían más que bien, quizá en el pómulo, después de todo, de pequeña su mamá le daba besos en sus golpes.

_–Harry –_ suavemente le llamó Hermione, al momento que dirigía sus labios al pómulo del joven.

_–Dime–_ respondió él, volviendo su rostro hacia ella.

...

Y la verdadera magia surgió en la habitación.

**Fin del proyecto.**

**

* * *

**¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo**  
**


End file.
